I Don't Care
by As.we.slowly.fade.away
Summary: Elena comes home to find Damon waiting for her in her room. Through anger and tears, Elena will come to terms with who she loves and she needs to lose. Rated T for language. Sorry for bad summary.


Vampire Diaries

Damon Salvatore needed Elena Gilbert, and he knew it. She made him smile, she made him breathless. He couldn't live without her.

Damon waited on Elena's bed for her to get home. She had just seen Stefan at their house, but refused to talk to Damon. He was beginning to get impatient just as Elena walked through the door.

"Damon! What the Hell are you doing here?" Elena was angry.

"Waiting for you, of course," Damon smiled mischievously.

"Well, get out. I don't want you here."

"Now Elena, why not?" Damon crossed the room to the angry, yet hopelessly love struck girl.

"Are you angry with me?"

Elena walked over to her open window. "Out." She gestured toward Damon, then the window itself.

"Now, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here," Damon sat back down on the bed and stared, just stared, at Elena. And she stared back. Elena, however, broke the terrible silence as she walked toward Damon. She sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Okay, Damon," She spoke quietly, but obviously still angry. "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you, of course," Damon spoke smoothly with a smile spreading slowly across his lips. Elena didn't know it, but subconsciously, she was staring at his beautiful lips. That smile, it took her breath away.

"Well what did you come here to talk about?" Elena asked, still staring at Damon's lips. He was beginning to notice, too. She just simply couldn't help it, he was gorgeous.

"You were ignoring me today," Damon's beautiful smile reformed itself into a small pout. It was still just as gorgeous, though.

"No, I wasn't," Elena looked hurt. She had stopped staring at Damon's lips and was simply looking him in the eyes now.

"You didn't want to talk to me earlier," Damon's eyes were laughing, like this was one big joke, but his voice was truly upset.

"I always want to talk to you, Damon," Elena smiled. "But how bad would it be to show up at your boyfriend's house _just_ to see his brother? Stefan would be upset. I wasn't ignoring you, I was saving you. If I had spent too much time with you, Stefan would accuse you of trying to steal me away from him. Whether you were or not."

"I was," Damon smiled, again. Finally, his smile returned. Elena couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Damon. She needed Damon. For just a moment, Stefan didn't matter. It was just Damon.

Elena did something so unexpected. No, she didn't kiss him; she jumped up and just hugged him. It was the best she could do without feeling bad about it. She knew in that instant that she was breaking up with Stefan; and soon.

"Elena," Damon whispered.

She looked up. "Yes?" She asked.

"I love you," Damon admitted, still holding Elena's waist.

Elena jumped at that. She stood up in front of Damon. "I don't know. I just don't know!" Elena burst into tears, an action very rare to her.

Damon stood and held Elena. "What? What's wrong?"

Elena pushed back." This! All this! I'm supposed to be with him, but… but… but, I-I just can't! I love him, but just not as much as I thought I did!" Elena sat back down on her bed and sobbed.

"Elena, no one is forcing you to be with him," Damon sat next to her.

"But I _want_ to be with him!" Elena put her head on Damon's shoulder and cried. She just cried, and Damon just sat there. He couldn't help; he didn't know how to help. He was lost.

Elena could tell that Damon felt awkward. She stopped crying and apologized. Though she did not use words, only actions.

They kissed and everything stopped. Stefan no longer existed, Jeremy wasn't mad at her, Bonnie was her friend again; everything was perfect.

"I don't care," Elena said as they broke apart. "I love you, too."

**A/N: ** Ok tell me what you think. I don't think they were too terribly out of character, but I have a terrible record of that… So no flames, since this is my first Vampire Diaries fic. I went a little bit off of 1x21. Just the part about Jeremy being mad at Elena. If you think anything else is wrong or have questions, (ooh, I sound so formal lol) pm me or comment!

Please do comment, I love them. And if you are going to fav or something, then please comment, too! Thanks!!!!!  
~ .Delena


End file.
